My New Sakura!
by Saku-chanDemon
Summary: What if Sakura was really strong but never showed it? What if she had five demons sealed inside of her? A sakura that didn’t like sasuke and was really nice to her friends! Well, this is my new Sakura! Edited chap 1


Saku-chanDemon: Hi peoples! I decided to edit this chapter, though I'm sure it will still suck. :p

Sakura: You changed it?

Saku-chanDemon: Well, I just added some flashbacks and changed a few other things.

Sakura: So it's going to be longer than last time?

Saku-chanDemon: I think it is.

Naruto walks in room

Naruto: That was some good ramen!

Saku-chanDemon: Hey Naruto! Where's Sasuke?

Naruto: He should be here.

Sasuke walks in room

Sasuke: Hey.

Saku-chanDemon: Speak of the devil.

Sasuke: glares Hn.

Saku-chanDemon: Is that all you can say?

Sasuke: Hn.

Saku-chanDemon: Guess he needs a dictionary.

Naruto: I think all Uchihas need a dictionary.

Sakura: I agree.

Sasuke: I thought you were on my side.

Sakura: I _was_.

Saku-chanDemon: Well, let's start the story!

Naruto and Sakura: Saku-chanDemon does not own Naruto.

Sasuke: Hn.

Saku-chanDemon: But Hinata does, she's so lucky. T.T

--

Speech

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(Me talking)

Song

_Flashbacks_

Demons talking

Demons in story

Inner (Sakura calls her Inner-chan)

Neka

Hikaru

Mikan

Hana

Kyuubi

Shikaku

--

Chapter 1: The new teams

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha when a girl just woke up from her dreamless sleep, her name was Sakura Haruno. She was getting up early because today her class would be put into teams of three/genin teams.

' _I wonder who will be on my team.' _she said to herself while putting on her clothes which was a red skirt two inches above her knees. Her shirt was red as well. She had black knee-high boots and her hitai-ate (sp?) was around her neck and her hair was in two low pig tails.

Who knows? Let's hurry so we can find out said Inner, she is one of the five demons inside her. There was Neka, she is a pink eight-tailed cat with emerald eyes, Hikaru, she is a black five-tailed dog with purple eyes, Mikan, she is a blue-white two-tailed wolf with blue eyes, Hana, she is a violet seven-tailed fox with red eyes (Kyuubi's little sister), and last but not least Inner, she is a lime-color six-tailed lioness with dark red eyes.(their powers will be said in the next chapters)

'_Ok I'm done!'_ Sakura said excitedly to her

Ok! To the academy! She said

'_Do you know where the others are?'_ Sakura asked her while she exited her house, she lives alone because her parents died when she was five. She could still remember the day as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_ (Yay! My first flashback, ever!)

_Five year old Sakura was running to her house after training. _(She moved after the 'little accident')

'_I can't wait to tell my parents what I learned' she thought, but just as she got there she could smell blood._

"_Mom! . . . Dad!"she shouted, but there was no answer._

_As she entered her house the first thing she saw was . . . blood. The walls and floor were covered with it. She also saw two headless bodies, but they weren't her parent's. As she got closer she recognized the clothing, they were her . . ._

"_Aunt, Uncle!" she shouted as she starts running towards their bodies, stops mid-way to look for her parents._

_Turning to her left she runs up the stairs hoping to find her parents . . . alive._

_She didn't though . . ._

_Her parent's bodies were on the floor in the middle of the room. Their bodies were in a large puddle of blood. Next to them a man was standing, staring at her with his yellow snake-like eyes. _(guess who)

"_Kukuku . . . I'm sorry little cherry blossom, you are a little too late, but we will meet again I can assure you, "he said as he disappeared, leaving a crying Sakura._

_End Flashback_

No still sleeping I guess she said bringing Sakura back to the present

'_Oh'_ she answered not in the mood of talking. Sure she was mad at that person for killing them, but she wasn't going to get revenge she saw what happened to the Uchiha kid. And she wasn't the avenger type.

She got to the academy, found her classroom and went inside. She was a little early so she just sat down and started talking with Inner.

'_Inner-chan where do demons come from?' _she asked trying to get her mind off of _things_.

Demons are created by extra chakra that a forest doesn't need she explained (as you can tell I made it up, but every living thing has chakra, right?)

'_Ok I get it!'_ Sakura thought cheerfully just then she felt someone tap her shoulder, turning her head she saw Hinata.

"Hey Sakura is this seat taken?"asked Hinata, pointing at the seat next to Sakura.

"Oh hey Hinata, no it isn't taken, you can sit down, "said Sakura cheerfully

She and Hinata had been friends since they were nine. She had helped Hinata stop stuttering, so she can get the attention of her crush, Naruto, so far it was working. They both could clearly remember that day.

_Flashback_

_Nine year old Sakura was going for a walk when she heard some crying. She didn't like it when people cried and she could do something about it, so she when to see exactly who was crying._

_She followed the crying to a large and beautiful garden in the middle of it was a girl a little older than herself. She had violet colored hair with white eyes, so Sakura knew right away that she was a Hyuuga. She was hugging her knees and her eyes were red from crying._

"_Konnichiwa, why are you crying?"Sakura asked bending down to be eye-level with her._

_The girl startled because she wasn't expecting someone to be there, she had thought she was alone to cry._

"_B-Because my (hic) f-father s-said th-that I-I (hic) w-was (hic) w-weak, "she stuttered out_

"_Well, I think he is the weak one. Want to know why?"Sakura asked getting a nod from Hinata as an answer_ (she is no longer crying)

"_He wants you to be strong for him, so he could be well known. He doesn't do it himself you see?"said Sakura standing up, "I have to go it's getting late, if you want we could train together to get stronger and prove ourselves. If you do than meet me at the training grounds #3, ok? Good bye, Hinata-chan."_

"_Ok, bye, "Hinata stopped, ". . . umm . . ."_

"_Sakura, "She finished and disappeared in a swirl of different flower petals_

_Hinata stared at where her new friend used to be standing then she thought of something._

"_I didn't tell her my name, so how did she know?"she wondered_

_End Flashback_

She still didn't know how she did, but guess Mikan had told her sense she is the smarted demon on the planet. Well, let's get back to the story now shall we?

Hinata was one of the only people that knew about her demons other than Ino, Tenten, Temari, Shizune, Anko, and Tsunade. Yes that's right even the great Hokage didn't even know! (and I thought he knew everything)

"We are the first ones here isn't that cool?"asked Hinata looking around the room to see if anyone else was there.

"Yeah it is, by the way did you see Ino while you were coming? "asked/answered Sakura turning to Hinata.

"She said that she just needed to do her hair for her oh-so-loving Sasuke-kun, "said Hinata

There was silence after that, then they looked at each other and giggled at that thought.

"Hey guys! Can I sit with you! "asked/yelled Ino who just got there and startled both girls. She was friends with them because they were the only girls that didn't like _her_ Sasuke-kun.

"Sure Ino, "Sakura and Hinata chirped in a union

Just then Sasuke came in and Ino got hearts in her eyes. Sakura and Hinata just sighed and rolled their eyes, this always happened when she saw _her_ Sasuke as she liked to call him.

'_Oh great fangirls' _Sasuke thought as he glanced at them then took a sit.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you? "Asked Ino who was walking up to him. He just ignored Ino and stared at Sakura and Hinata because they weren't flirting with him. He had never seen/met a girl that didn't have a crush on him.

"How do I look, Sasuke-kun? "Ino asked Sasuke

"Hn,"was all he said. Ino just sighed in defeat and sat down with her friends.

Silence . . .

"Soo, how was training with sensei, Sakura? "asked Hinata breaking the silence

"Fine, sensei said that I was much stronger than before! "she answered turning her head to face Hinata. Tsunade had been secretly Sakura's sensei since she was seven.

"Well, that is for sure, "said Ino

She looked at Sasuke and said, "I still don't get how you girls could not fall head-over-heels for Sasuke. Mind explaining?"

Hinata didn't know what to say so Sakura answered for both of them, "People have different tastes."

Then the door to the classroom opened to reveal . . . the girls in the SFC (Sasuke Fan Club). They surrounded Sasuke asking him things like 'Sasuke-kun will you marry me?' or like 'Will you go out with me, Sasuke-kun?' it didn't take long for Ino to get jealous and join the group. By that time more kids were entering the classroom. And at that time Naruto walked in, glaring at Sasuke and his fangirls.

All the fangirls kept arguing about who would sit next to their Sasuke-kun. Naruto was getting jealous that Sasuke got all the attention, so he got on Sasuke's table. He got so close they were only centimeters apart. Sasuke's fangirls yelled at Naruto to get off and at Sasuke to kick his ass.

Then the boy in front of Sasuke accidently pushed Naruto, it made Naruto and Sasuke kiss! The fangirls gasped, the boys eyes widened, and . . . Sakura and Hinata burst out laughing. I mean just because Hinata likes Naruto doesn't mean she doesn't have a good since in humor, am I wrong?

"It's not funny! "Amy yelled at the two

-- (in the background)--

Naruto and Sasuke quickly broke away, coughing.

"You poisoned me! "yelled Naruto while wiping his mouth.

"You are going to die,"said Sasuke

-- (back with Sakura, Hinata, and the slut- err I mean Amy)--

Sakura and Hinata finally calmed down a little, but were still giggling.

"It was funny because, I mean two boys kissing-pfftahahahahahahahaha!" said Sakura before she burst laughing again.

That was hilarious! yelled Inner in her mind

"True, "agreed Hinata holding her sides because they hurt for laughing too much.

"Shut up! Sasuke-kun is not gay!"yelled his fangirls at them (or anything close to that)

"Really, Then why did he kiss Naruto? "Sakura asked to his fangirls

. . . silence . . . (Literally the whole room)

Then Iruka-sensei walked in and everyone quickly took their seats.

"You are all now genin and will be put in a three-man team, "announced Iruka,"I will now announce the teams, team 1 . . . (skipping teams) . . . team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno . . ."

"Yessssss . . . "cheered Naruto pumping a fist in the air

Sakura leaned over to Hinata and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you two will go out together, "loud enough so Hinata could hear, but not loud enough for anybody else to hear.

Hinata leaned towards her and whispered "Ok, "back and sat down like nothing had happened.

" . . . and Sasuke Uchiha, "continued Iruka

"Noooooo . . . "whined Naruto "Iruka-sensei why does a great ninja like _me_ have to be with such a low-life like that teme!"

Sakura rolled her eyes thinking, _'You both are low-lives'_

Yeah! Yelled Inner in her mind

"Naruto, Sasuke got the best scores in the class and you got the worse scores, "explained Iruka-sensei. You could hear some kids snickering in the background.

"Don't slow me down, dobe, "Sasuke said to him still staring at the wall in front of him

"You meet your sensei's after lunch, you are all now dismissed, "finished Iruka

--

After Lunch . . .

Team 7 was patiently waiting for their sensei . . . well, if you don't count Naruto that is.

"Why is our sensei the one that is late, all the other genin got their sensei's already!, "yelled Naruto

"Hn, shut up dobe, "said (gasp) Sasuke

"Who are you calling a dobe, teme?! "asked/yelled Naruto

"You, dobe, "said Sasuke

"teme" N

"dobe" S

"teme" N

"dob-" S

"JUST SHUT UP!, "yelled Sakura and almost instantly they were quite. Then (finally) their sensei popped his head in the room.

"My first thought of you is . . . I hate you, "said Kakashi-sensei, "come on we're late."

Naruto and Sasgay-umm I mean Sasuke thought the same thing which was . . ._'Who was he calling late?'_

--

The roof

"So, tell me about yourselves. . . . "said Kakashi-sensei uninterested and reading his porn book.

"Why don't you go first? "asked Naruto looking at him suspiciously

"Ok, I'm Kakashi-sensei, I like a lot of things and dislike a few things, my dream? I have a lot of hobbies, "said he finished

So all we learn is his name? asked Neka in confusion

'_Looks like it, '_thought/said Sakura with a sigh

That sucks! said Hikaru

'_Tell me about it, but Mikan must have info on him, '_thought/said Sakura

Yeah, she knows everything! said Hana with a confident smirk

"You're next blonde," said Kakashi while pointing at Naruto and bringing Sakura back to reality

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen especially instant ramen and I hate temes like Sasuke-teme over there and the three minutes that it takes for ramen to cook. My dream is to become Hokage! Believe it! "said Naruto

"Ok, now you with the blue shirt, "said Kakashi-sensei pointing at Sasuke

"Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate mostly everything, I like almost nothing, and I wouldn't can it a dream more like a goal, because it will come true, is to kill a certain someone and to restore my clan, "said Sasuke

"Now you pinky, "said Kakashi-sensei

"My name is Sakura Haruno _not_ pinky, I like to read and train and dislike people who underestimate me. My dreams are to help my teammates achieve their goals and to become the most powerful Kunoichi!"said she confidently

"Interesting . . , "said Kakashi-sensei thoughtfully, "anyway we are going to have a test tomorrow ok?" (I'll do the test in the next chapter)

--

Saku-chanDemon: Well, I hope its better this time.

Sakura: Review please!


End file.
